Glory Hole
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Les toilettes des garçons ne sont pas que ce qu'elles semblent être, une fois le premier couvre-feu commencé, elles se transforment... Snarry OS


Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est un OS et ce n'est qu'un long lemon détaillé, cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas publié même si j'en ai d'autres en cours ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Glory Hole**

Novembre commençait tout juste et Severus était fier d'avoir réussi à résister deux mois, mais il sentait à présent qu'il n'en pouvait plus et était au bord de l'explosion. Il traversait les couloirs avec une excitation croissante, entre la culpabilité d'y aller et le soulagement de savoir que ça serait bientôt terminé. Le couvre-feu pour les six premières années avait commencé il y a plus d'une demi-heure, cela fait donc trente minutes que les septièmes années profitaient d'une heure de libre dans le château. Et Severus espérait au fond de lui que quelques-uns se trouveraient dans les toilettes des garçons.

Les toilettes des filles étaient certes complètement désertées à n'importe quelle heure de la journée à cause du fantôme de Mimi Geignarde, mais celui des garçons avait également sa propre particularité. Seulement, cette particularité ne pouvait se voir qu'après 21h, la rumeur disait que c'était un élève de septième année qui avait tout installé avec son petit-ami de l'époque, il y a plus de quatre cents ans de cela. Severus lui-même avait entendu cette rumeur quand Lucius Malfoy lui en avait parlé, arguant que vous n'étiez pas un vrai mâle tant que vous n'y aviez pas été au moins une fois. À l'époque, Severus ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était déplacé pour un élève de septième année de dire ça à un élève de première, il avait juste retenu l'information et n'avait compris que bien trop tard que Malfoy n'était pas quelqu'un que vous deviez considérer comme un ami.

Severus vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, puis il se dirigea d'un pas vif et discret jusqu'aux toilettes. Quand il entra, toutes les bougies étaient éteintes et il savait qu'elles ne se rallumeraient pas avant demain matin, c'était ce qui garantissait l'anonymat et donc, ce qu'il appréciait surtout en tant que Professeur et Adjoint du Directeur. Il connaissait les toilettes par cœur et n'avait plus besoin des petites marques vertes fluo lui indiquant le chemin jusqu'aux deux rangées de cabines. La journée, ce n'était que huit cabines de toilette tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, mais à 21h, les lumières s'éteignaient et des indicateurs verts fluo apparaissaient. Au sol et sur les murs, pour savoir où l'on allait sans se cogner. Les portes de droites étaient numérotées d'un à quatre, et celles de gauches de cinq à huit. Malgré la légère lumière que cela renvoyait, on ne discernait rien d'autre dans la pièce, Severus suspectait que cela était dû à un sortilège et bien qu'il avait fait de nombreuses recherches tout le long de sa vie pour assouvir sa curiosité, il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver les sortilèges utilisés. Peut-être était-ce pour cette même raison qu'après des centaines d'années, tout était encore là ! Une étoile juste à côté indiquait que la cabine était prise. Ce soir, trois l'étaient et une était vide, ce qui signifiait que le garçon dans la troisième cabine attendait impatiemment que la dernière cabine soit prise. Ce que Severus se faisait un plaisir de faire.

Tout au long de sa vie, il avait eu le temps de se renseigner sur tout ce système qui avait peut-être l'air simple mais ne l'était pas. La journée, rien ne se voyait, tout n'apparaissait qu'à une heure bien précise et rien que ce fait était incroyable. De plus, les cabines étaient bien plus magiques qu'on pût le penser, car seulement quelqu'un voulant entrer dans la cabine pouvait le faire et si par malheurs ce n'était qu'une personne voulant réellement utiliser les toilettes ou encore un élève mineur, alors le reste ne se dévoilerait pas à ses yeux.

Mais Severus voyait tout ça, quand il avait refermé la porte, il avait vu les écritures aux murs s'afficher, les différents sortilèges de protections sexuels mais également ceux pour l'intimité. Il en avait appris quelques-uns sur les murs mêmes de ces cabines. Il se lança rapidement les sortilèges de protection tout en regardant les cases que le jeune homme de l'autre côté avait activé « sucer », « être sucé » et « habitué débutant ». Severus savait qu'il allait s'amuser ce soir et enfin évacuer sa frustration sexuelle. Sa résolution de ne plus venir ici n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps, mais le Glory Hole de Poudlard était le meilleur qu'il avait connu et le plus proche. De sa baguette, il cocha lui-même les cases « sucer », « être sucé » et « habitué ». D'autres cases pouvaient être cochées, mais pour commencer la soirée, c'était déjà un bon début. Sachant qu'il était arrivé le dernier, il savait que l'honneur d'être sucé en premier revenait à l'autre homme, il enleva donc tranquillement sa robe pour l'accrocher au crochet sur la porte. Puis, il déboutonna quelques boutons de sa chemise pour être à l'aise et alors qu'il déboutonnait son pantalon, une queue apparaissait en même temps que le trou caché dans la paroi séparant les deux cabines.

Ici, la lumière des écritures fluo laissait entrevoir ce qu'il se passait et Severus alluma également une bougie pour voir un peu mieux, il savait que cela ne se verrait pas. Toutes lumières ou tous sons ne sortaient pas des cabines. Il pouvait donc regarder la belle bite devant lui sans aucune gêne et même parler ou gémir, l'autre homme n'en saurait rien. Ces sortilèges pouvaient d'ailleurs se désactiver temporairement entre deux cabines communes, mais il fallait que les deux soient d'accord en activant chacun de leur côté le mot « son ». Severus devait bien avouer aimer entendre son partenaire et même parfois lui parler, mais pas avant de s'être lancé le sortilège modifiant sa voix, qui était sur le mur à sa droite. Alors que sa langue glissait sur la peau sensible devant lui, il put sentir le jeune homme se tendre mais ne put l'entendre, il se résolut à demander du son, il aimait bien trop ça. Certains refusaient tout de même et il ne s'en offusquait pas, mais les gémissements faisaient beaucoup dans son propre plaisir. Il se lança donc le sortilège pour modifier sa voix et tapa de sa baguette sur le mot « son » qui passa d'un vert pâle à un vert fluo, avant de se remettre à sa tache. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas fait ça, sucer une belle queue.

Et c'était presque vrai, son année en tant que Directeur de Poudlard n'avait été qu'une année de calvaire. Il n'avait eu ni le courage de venir, ni même l'envie de bander. Et les années d'avant, la surveillance de Potter et de tous ceux lui voulant du mal lui avait pris beaucoup de temps, il n'avait pu venir qu'une poignée de soirs. Mais ce soir, c'était la soirée de trop. À partir du moment où vous aviez une érection dans la Grande Salle alors que vous vous demandiez lequel des septièmes années allait venir ici ce soir pour prendre du plaisir, c'était qu'il était temps de jouir dans une bouche accueillante ! Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, trop perdu à gouter la queue dans sa bouche et à se masturber lentement, des gémissements se firent entendre. Cela ne le fit que sucer plus fort, il enfonça cette délicieuse queue légèrement au-delà de ses limites avant de la ressortir et de recommencer encore et encore.

\- Oh putain ! Tellement bon…

Severus ne pouvait qu'être fier de lui, et il dut même arrêter de se toucher s'il ne voulait pas jouir sur le sol, il n'était certainement pas venu ici pour jouir ainsi ! Peu de temps après, une lumière s'alluma devant lui et il prit le sexe un peu plus profondément et toucha les testicules qu'il sentait se contracter sous ses caresses et la jouissance imminente du jeune homme. Puis il ne prit que le gland en bouche pour avaler la semence du jeune homme, faisant tournoyer sa langue sur le gland sensible qui envoyait des décharges électriques dans le corps appartenant à cette queue. Il se releva doucement tout en continuant de caresser l'érection qui se flétrissait lentement, mais à son âge, il serait très rapidement de nouveau opérationnel. Severus frotta son sexe contre celui du jeune homme, cet acte était également l'un de ses plaisirs, un touché unique et complètement différent d'une bouche ou même d'une main. Quand il s'éloigna, le sexe pas complètement mou du jeune homme disparu, c'était à présent à son tour.

\- Une queue aussi prometteuse que cette bouche…

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… répondit Severus dans un souffle.

Son sexe traversa le trou et Severus releva immédiatement l'une de ses mains sur la poignée légèrement au-dessus de sa tête. Ces fixations se voyaient également en pleine journée mais il n'en avait jamais trouvé l'utilité, autre celle-ci, s'accrocher à quelque chose quand le plaisir se faisait sentir de marteler quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Son sexe avait à peine passé le trou qu'une bouche le dévorait déjà avec enthousiasme. Il essayait déjà de se retenir, depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-on pas touché ? Trop longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps. Il avait passé une grande partie de ces vacances à Ste Mangouste pour soigner la morsure de ce foutu serpent, il s'était même promis d'être un peu plus aimable avec Londubat, c'était tout de même lui qui avait tué Nagini. Il espérait tout de même que ce n'était pas le jeune homme qui le suçait, mais il essaya de ne plus y penser, l'anonymat était une bénédiction !

Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas tout prendre dans sa bouche, mais Severus s'en doutait, il était tout de même assez bien doté et il n'avait jamais rencontré une personne qui le pouvait. Pas qu'il le voulait non plus, sinon le jeune homme ne serait pas aussi libre de lui masser les testicules comme il le faisait ou même de pouvoir poser sa main à la base de son sexe pour le masturber chaque fois que sa bouche s'éloignait. Les bruits que faisait le jeune homme étaient également délicieux et il fut très rapidement sur le bord.

Severus eut tout juste le temps d'activé le mot « Jouissance » qui devait allumer la lumière au-dessus du trou de votre partenaire pour vous prévenir de sa jouissance imminente, tout le monde n'avait pas forcement envie d'avaler. Severus sentit le jeune homme ouvrir la bouche, sa langue lui massant le dessous de la bite alors qu'il le pompait avec sa main, il éjacula puissamment tout en tapant du bassin contre la paroi, c'était un geste instinctif qui étrangement soulageait beaucoup la tension dans le bas de son corps.

\- Habitué débutant ? Ne mets plus débutant, tu suces divinement bien ! grogna Severus en desserrant la main qui tenait l'une des poignées au-dessus de sa tête.

Un léger rire lui répondit, ainsi qu'un merci murmuré tout bas. Après quelques coups de langue supplémentaires, son sexe fut relâché et il put s'éloigner un peu de la paroi qui les séparait, il avait presque envie de s'assoir pour reprendre ses esprits. Cependant, il entendit un bruit étrange…

\- Tu n'es pas en train de te masturber quand même ?

\- Si… On n'a pas le temps pour une deuxième fois, c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu !

\- Et je serai ravi de te faire jouir le plus rapidement possible.

Un autre petit ricanement lui répondit alors que le sexe du jeune homme s'affichait de nouveau à sa vue... qu'il aimait les hommes qui n'étaient pas trop sérieux pendant le sexe… Il s'agenouilla une nouvelle fois et entrepris ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps, une gorge profonde. Cela fonctionna encore mieux que prévu, il entendit le jeune homme jurer et crier, heureusement qu'il n'y avait que lui pour l'entendre ! Severus était très fier de lui et cela ne se solda que par une succion encore plus forte, ce qui fit jouir le jeune homme en quelques secondes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes s'étaient de nouveau séparés et commençaient à se rhabiller. Ils étaient repus et dans un bien-être total.

\- Je t'en dois une ! fit le jeune homme avec un sourire que même Severus pouvait entendre dans sa voix. Je serais là demain, si tu veux…

\- Nous verrons demain soir, répondit simplement Severus. Merci pour ce soir, anonyme de la cabine numéro 3.

Juste avant de désactiver le son, il entendit une dernière fois le rire du jeune homme, du moins, le rire masqué par le sortilège de transformation de voix. Puis Severus partit en faisant bien attention à ne pas être vu. Il regrettait presque de ne pas être venu plus tôt, ça avait été merveilleusement bon et quoiqu'il ait dit, il avait hâte de revenir le lendemain soir. Il se coucha et s'endormit immédiatement, les souvenirs de sa soirée encore en tête.

Le lendemain, Severus n'avait pensé qu'à la soirée de la veille, il avait à peine passé une demi-heure dans cette cabine et pourtant, cela l'avait complètement détendu. Il se trouvait même un peu trop laxiste avec les élèves, mais puisqu'il n'y eut aucun incident, il mit cela de côté en ne pensant qu'à son impatience d'être au soir.

Quand il arriva dans les toilettes ce soir-là, seule une cabine était occupée, la numéro trois. Il espérait que c'était un signe et que son mystérieux inconnu avait repris celle-ci pour signifier qu'il était là. Après tout, il n'y avait jamais grand monde dans ces toilettes, si l'on comptait seulement les septièmes années, en réduisant encore en ne prenant que les garçons gays – bien qu'il y ait de rares hétérosexuels voulant expérimenter rien qu'une fois- et que finalement on ne prenait que ceux aimant faire ça, on ne se retrouvait qu'avec une poignée d'élèves dans les toilettes, et pas tous les soirs. La veille, il avait même été surpris de voir trois cabines occupées, c'était assez rare, et il n'avait jamais eu à attendre qu'une place se libère.

Il entra donc dans la cabine numéro quatre, assez confiant mais se demandant déjà comment il allait le reconnaître. Comme la veille, il fit tous ses préparatifs, activa les cases voulues tout en remarquant que c'était affiché pour son occupant le « Habitué » mais sans le débutant. Il n'oublia pas d'activer les sortilèges de protections et modification de voix, puis demanda le son qui fut accordé presque immédiatement.

\- Il me semble que je t'en dois une ?

Tout le monde se serait évanoui en voyant le sourire qu'affichait actuellement Severus Snape, mais il n'y avait personne pour le voir ici, pour le juger, alors il ne s'en priva pas. Il passa son sexe par le trou et une main vint directement l'entourer.

\- Un homme tenant ses promesses… J'adore !

Et ce soir-là, Severus jouit deux fois dans la bouche du jeune homme et ne fut pas en reste de sperme non plus. Il était venu un peu plus tôt et ne regrettait pas d'avoir un peu de temps supplémentaire. Les soirs s'enchaînèrent ainsi, il prenait la cabine numéro quatre et son inconnu la numéro trois. Les semaines s'enchaînèrent, tout comme les fellations, les masturbations et tous les mots crus qu'ils se disaient. Severus avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé un garçon tout aussi pervers que lui, et il aimait ça.

Il s'en rendit encore plus compte quand un soir, alors qu'il avait été retardé par un élève de troisièmes années qui n'étaient pas encore retourné dans son dortoir, il retrouva les cabines trois et quatre occupées. Quelqu'un d'autre était avec son mystérieux inconnu, un autre avait la chance de pouvoir toucher et lécher sa bite mais aussi de l'être par lui. Il essaya d'étouffer le sentiment de possessivité qui l'envahissait et prit la cabine numéro une, cinq minutes plus tard, quelqu'un entra dans la deux. Mais il savait déjà que ce n'était pas son inconnu, et quand il demanda le son, cela ne lui fut pas accordé. Il était déçu et se fustigea de l'être, il n'était ici que pour prendre du plaisir, pas pour autre chose !

Le lendemain soir, il hésita un moment mais ne put résister bien longtemps, il s'était automatiquement dirigé vers les toilettes et avait vu sa cabine inoccupée alors que la trois l'était. Il n'hésita plus un seul instant avant d'y entrer. Après ses préparatifs habituels, il demanda le son qui lui fut accordé.

\- Je crois que je t'en dois deux, dit-il en s'agenouillant.

\- Je me demande pourquoi, mais je ne vais sûrement pas te contredire…

C'était bien son inconnu, et alors qu'une bite apparaissait devant lui, il n'eut plus aucun doute. La même longueur, la même façon de dévier légèrement sur la droite, le même gémissement quand il le prit en bouche, la même façon de parler. Il le dévora avec encore plus de passion qu'habituellement. Quand il eut finir de le faire jouir pour la première fois, il se releva et présenta à son tour son érection encore plus dure qu'habituellement.

\- Je suis arrivé en retard hier et un chanceux avait pris ma place...

\- J'ai remarqué… Tâche de ne plus jamais être en retard…

Severus avait l'impression d'entendre un léger ton de possessivité, mais il ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps puisqu'une bouche experte entoura son érection.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils avaient la même routine et au détour d'un couloir, quelques minutes après être sorti des toilettes, Severus vit une chaussure disparaître sous ce qui était une cape d'invisibilité. Une cape qu'Harry Potter avait et Severus Snape se demanda dans son imagination complètement folle si par hasard, ce n'était pas la bouche de Potter qu'il sentait sur lui tous les soirs et sa bite qu'il avait la chance de dévorer.

Les jours passèrent et il essaya de ne pas penser à la chaussure qu'il avait vue, il voulut même se convaincre qu'il avait halluciné, mais il restait un ancien espion et il n'avait pas survécu à des années d'espionnages en imaginant des choses ! Il se demanda pendant un moment si cela devait changer quelque chose pour lui, il avait toujours aimé l'anonymat parce que justement il ne savait pas qui était dans la cabine d'à côté, mais… et si c'était Potter ? Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais voulu savoir car il n'en avait strictement rien à faire, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé un partenaire aussi compatible avec lui, même si ce n'était qu'à travers une paroi en bois qu'ils se parlaient et se touchaient.

Tout bascula un soir alors qu'ils étaient dans leur cabine, Severus avait son sexe luisant de salive à travers le trou, l'inconnu ne le touchait plus depuis quelques secondes, ce qui était une première puisqu'il sentait toujours une langue, une joue, une main ou n'importe qu'elle autre partie du corps de l'autre contre son sexe. Il entendit du mouvement et alors qu'il pensait sentir le sexe du jeune homme contre le sien, il sentit son gland taper… par Merlin, il manqua d'éjaculer dans l'instant !

\- Tiens-toi bien, depuis le temps que je la veux aussi loin que possible !

C'était la première fois que le jeune homme se mettait dans une telle position, ils en avaient parlé à quelques rares occasions mais Severus ne savait pas s'ils sauteraient le pas un jour. Quoi qu'on puisse en dire, c'était un acte qui propulsait l'acte physique à un tout autre niveau.

\- Tu t'es préparé ?

\- Bien sûr !

Et Severus sentit sa queue glisser à l'intérieur du jeune homme, il avait envie de donner un bon coup de reins mais il était déjà collé à la paroi, ses mains agrippant très fermement les fixations au-dessus de lui.

\- Putain ! T'as le cul tellement étroit !

Un rire étranglé lui répondit, cependant, le jeune homme n'arrêta pas de l'enfoncer en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende et sente un léger choc sur la paroi, le cul du garçon.

\- Ça va ? demanda sincèrement Severus. J'ai tellement envie de te baiser violemment…

\- Laisse-moi le temps de m'adapter ! s'amusa le jeune homme. C'est que tu n'es pas petit.

\- Rien n'est petit chez moi ! Et quand je vais te remplir, ma charge ne le sera pas non plus…

\- Vantard, va !

Severus rit à cette réponse, juste avant de gémir alors que le jeune homme commençait à se mouvoir et c'était trop bon pour rester impassible, sans compter le fait qu'il n'en avait nullement l'envie ! Le jeune homme allait de plus en plus vite et Severus ne pouvait qu'attraper les fixations et ressentir, c'était si agréable et délicieusement jouissif. Il sentait qu'il commençait à s'engager sur une pente qu'il avait toujours voulu éviter, et pourtant, Severus se demandait quel jeune homme s'amusait avec tant de passion sur sa bite. C'était tellement dangereux, avait-il vraiment envie de savoir qui il baisait actuellement ? Tout dépendait de qui c'était. Pourtant, la suite ne fut qu'une succession d'instinct primaire.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup de reins dans la paroi alors que son apogée arrivait, il grognait et gémissait en remplissant enfin ce cul, regrettant une nouvelle fois de ne pouvoir le toucher, le maintenir près de lui, le lécher. Le jeune homme se retira et s'agenouilla immédiatement pour lécher une dernière fois le sexe de Severus qui se ramollissait doucement.

\- Alors, ton petit cul est comblé ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais assez de cette merveille en moi, qu'importe où !

\- Et si la prochaine fois… on allait dans les cabines d'en face ?

Severus n'y avait été que deux fois, et ce n'était que pendant sa septième année. Les cabines de droit étaient bien différentes de celle-ci, car chacun entrait dans une cabine, se déshabillait et il suffisait simplement de taper avec sa baguette sur le bouton vert fluo du milieu pour que la paroi disparaisse complètement. C'était un moyen de baiser tout en étant complètement dans le noir, il y avait assez d'espace pour deux sans trop en avoir, il y avait rarement besoin de plus pour seulement quelques minutes de plaisir. Et Severus avait grandement envie de pouvoir toucher le corps derrière la paroi, le lécher, l'embrasser, le combler.

\- On se retrouve le premier jour après les vacances et on en reparle ?

Les vacances ! Le Maître des Potions avait oublié, les vacances scolaires avaient commencé ce soir et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, la totalité des élèves avait décidé de rentrer dans leur famille ou chez des amis. Severus n'était pas déçu que le jeune homme réfléchisse, c'était même très sage de ne pas faire de promesses sous le coup de l'émotion. Lui-même avait dit ça sans vraiment y penser, et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait vraiment, il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Corps à corps, pouvant comparer la taille, la musculature, peut-être que le jeune homme pourrait deviner qui il était. D'un autre côté, depuis combien d'années ne s'était-il pas laissé aller à ses plus bas instincts ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il tout simplement pas fait ce qu'il voulait vraiment ?

Après la guerre, il n'avait plus trouvé de sens à sa vie, il avait vécu la moitié de sa courte vie à faire la guerre, à espionner, à protéger, que devait-il faire à présent ? Il n'avait pas su, c'était également pour ça qu'il était resté à Poudlard, mais à présent, il ne regrettait nullement sa décision. Si vraiment l'on apprenait ce qu'il faisait, il serait renvoyé mais rien de plus, les relations entre élèves et professeurs étant autorisés tant que la majorité était atteinte. Et se faire virer, était-ce la pire des choses ? Severus lui-même n'en était pas certain.

\- D'accord. Mais présente-moi une dernière fois ta bite, histoire que je puisse y gouter une dernière fois avant deux semaines sans pouvoir le faire…

Il n'attendit pas bien longtemps avant de voir le sexe se présenter devant lui, et il sut immédiatement ce qu'il allait faire. Il prit rapidement une fiole dans la poche de sa robe, en tant que Maître des Potions, il en avait toujours quelques-unes sur lui, puis il masturba et lécha le jeune homme qui s'approcha inéluctablement vers une énième jouissance. Quand le premier jet sortit, Severus avait la bouche grande ouverte pour pouvoir le savourer et il réussit à avoir une partie de la semence du jeune homme dans son flacon. Les échantillons de sperme ne devaient en aucun cas être altérés par un autre ADN s'il voulait que cela fonctionne, et il savait que cela fonctionnerait.

Ce fut donc le lendemain soir, alors que tous les élèves avaient déserté Poudlard ainsi qu'une partie des Professeurs qui en avaient également profité, que Severus se sentit assez tranquille pour pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. Il sortit une petite fiole et y versa une unique goutte de sperme, il ne voulait pas gagner trop de potion dans le cas où il aurait échoué, mais ce n'était pas une option pour lui. Il la but et ne dut pas attendre avant de voir son corps changer, c'est avec bonheur qu'il sentit son corps rapetisser légèrement, ses épaules se firent légèrement plus carrées, il toucha son nez et se rendit compte qu'il était bien plus petit. Par contre, il voyait flou, et pas qu'un peu ! Il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité et se sentait un peu idiot à présent.

Cependant, il ne s'en soucia pas bien longtemps, il voulait se regarder dans un miroir mais à présent, il hésitait. Qui était-il ? Un élève ayant des lunettes ou des lentilles, ces dernières se faisaient de plus en plus avec l'arrivée des Né-Moldus. Il pouvait donc être quasiment n'importe qui. Il s'était demandé pendant un bon moment si c'était une bonne idée, s'il devait réellement savoir qui était le jeune homme avec qui il prenait son plaisir tous les soirs. Il s'était même demandé quels étaient les élèves qu'il aurait préféré avoir en tant qu'amant, mais c'était un débat stérile puisqu'il n'avait pas l'impression qu'un seul d'entre eux était gay ! Pas même Potter dont il pensait avoir vu la chaussure.

Au lieu de tergiverser plus longtemps avec lui-même, il s'approcha du miroir, plus près qu'il ne l'aurait voulu puisqu'il voulait se voir complètement net. Et il ne fut pas totalement surpris de voir Harry Potter dans le miroir et Severus ne savait pas quoi ressentir à ce sujet. Étrangement, il n'était pas dégouté de cela, le héros du monde sorcier était un beau garçon, mais il avait pensé qu'il sortait avec Ginevra Weasley… Pas qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à la vie d'Harry Potter à présent que la guerre était terminée, mais cela allait certainement changer…

\- Qui aurait cru que tu étais si doué de ta langue… commença doucement Severus en entendant la voix d'Harry Potter résonner à ses oreilles. Votre queue était si bonne en moi, Professeur…

Severus s'excitait, entendre la voix de Potter lui dire tout ça était le meilleur des aphrodisiaques. Être Potter n'était finalement pas aussi horrible qu'il aurait pu le penser quelques années auparavant. Lentement, il s'effeuilla, prenant le temps de se regarder dans le miroir et plus il le faisait, plus il était excité. Le Maître des Potions parlait parfois comme il aurait aimé que son élève le fasse, ses yeux ne quittaient pas un seul instant le corps se dévoilant à ses yeux. Les cicatrices sur la peau du jeune homme témoignaient d'un lourd passé, mais également d'une maturité pour comprendre la dureté de la vie. Il n'en avait pas autant que Severus mais il n'était tout de même pas en reste. Son sexe était dressé comme Severus l'avait vu de très nombreuses fois, il ne résista pas à le toucher. Il s'installa devant le miroir et s'occupa de son érection, ou plutôt celle d'Harry, il était un peu perdu face à toutes ses stimulations physiques comme visuel. Voir Harry se masturber était un spectacle qu'il n'aurait pas voulu rater…

Quand le Polynectar ne fit plus d'effet, Severus se retrouva nu et vraiment décontracté. Il n'avait peut-être pas su si savoir que le jeune inconnu de la cabine numéro 3 était une bonne idée, mais maintenant, il ne le regrettait pas et cela le surprenait lui-même. C'était Harry Potter ! Il aurait dû en être dégouté, se dire qu'il ne retournerait plus dans les toilettes des garçons pour le retrouver, mais c'était bien tout le contraire. Depuis qu'il avait pensé voir Potter sous sa cape, il s'était imaginé plus d'une fois que l'inconnu de la cabine numéro trois était lui, il avait essayé de ne pas trop analyser ses réactions face à ça, ce n'était que purement physique, cela ne pouvait en être autrement !

Les vacances passèrent très rapidement pour Severus, il occupait ses journées avec ses recherches en potion et ses soirées en Harry Potter devant son miroir. Il avait obtenu des lentilles de contact, il avait dû en essayer plusieurs avant de trouver la bonne correction mais maintenant, c'était parfait. Il pouvait se regarder sans avoir besoin d'être au plus près du miroir et ainsi, il avait les bons angles de vue pour prendre des photos. Des photos d'Harry dans des poses sensuelles et même clairement pornographiques pour certaines. Il veillait à cacher soigneusement les photos dans une boîte qui ne s'ouvrait qu'avec son empreinte magique et si par malheur quelqu'un arrivait à l'ouvrir, tout ce qui était à l'intérieur s'autodétruirait. Severus ne voulait pas que de telles photos tombent entre de mauvaises mains, l'idée que le jeune homme voit ces photos dans la Gazette du Sorcier par sa faute le rendait malade. Il n'avait jusqu'ici pas vraiment porté Potter dans son cœur et bien que son attirance nouvelle pour le jeune homme entre en jeu, il ne souhaitait cela à personne, sauf un connard finit peut-être…

Pour la première fois de toute sa carrière, la rentrée fut source d'excitation pour Severus, au sens propre comme au figuré. Le banquet s'était déroulé comme à son habitude mais lui-même savait que son regard vagabondait un peu trop souvent vers la table des Gryffondors. Harry Potter était là, riant, parlant, il était loin mais il avait l'impression de le voir plus clairement que jamais. Peut-être parce qu'il avait passé deux semaines à regarder son corps sous toutes les coutures !

Quand le banquet se termina, Severus retourna rapidement dans ses appartements, il devait absolument se faire jouir s'il ne voulait pas devenir fou. Même Sybille Trelawney à ses côtés n'avait pas réussi à calmer ses ardeurs, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il s'était habitué à sa présence et surtout, il savait parfaitement l'ignorer à tel point qu'il l'ignorait même quand elle lui parlait !

L'heure bénie arriva enfin et Severus se dirigea vers les toilettes, son lieu Saint ! Il avait entendu une porte se refermer et put voir que la cabine numéro trois était prise, il entra donc dans celle d'à côté. Les sortilèges qu'il devait placer étaient à présent une habitude bien ancrée en lui, il n'avait qu'une hâte, que le son soit activée et qu'il puisse parler au jeune homme, à Harry Potter.

\- Deux semaines, c'était bien trop long ! se plaignit Harry de sa voix transformée.

\- Je suis bien d'accord ! Même en me branlant tous les jours, ce n'était pas pareil !

\- Ravis de savoir que je n'étais pas le seul en manque ! Tu veux toujours… Tu veux toujours aller en face ?

\- Si tu en as envie, oui, répondit prudemment Severus. Mais je ne veux pas te forcer, ici me convient aussi. J'aimerais juste pouvoir vraiment te toucher et te lécher… partout.

Harry grogna d'excitation et les deux hommes pensèrent bien qu'il n'était pas possible d'avoir une érection aussi dure !

\- Très bien, on se retrouve en face alors ?

\- D'accord !

Ils sortirent tous les deux et bien qu'ils sentirent la présence de l'autre, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir, c'était la magie qui protégeait leur identité. Severus voulait tout autant que le jeune homme sache qui il était qu'il préférait qu'il ne l'apprenne pas. Qui sait comment Harry Potter réagirait s'il apprenait que son Professeur de Potion détesté allait bientôt se faire un plaisir de le baiser ? C'était une question à laquelle Severus n'était pas certain de vouloir une réponse.

Severus entra dans la cabine en face de la sienne, la numéro cinq. Il alluma une lumière avec le bout de sa baguette et se déshabilla tout en accrochant ses affaires sur les patères murales. Il avait hâte de voir la cloison entre eux deux disparaître, il voulait sentir la peau du garçon sous ses doigts, sous sa langue. Quand la cloison disparut enfin, ce fut une frénésie de mouvement, deux corps voulant ne faire qu'un tout en savourant l'autre. C'était encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait pensé, encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il n'y avait que de douce lumière vers le sol, uniquement pour avoir un aperçu du bas de leur corps, mais Severus avait absolument envie de voir.

Cependant, il devait admettre que toucher sans voir était une tout autre expérience, sa peau était bien plus sensible à présent qu'il ne pouvait anticiper les mouvements d'Harry Potter. Il ressentait chaque caresse au plus profond de lui-même et entendait le jeune homme avec un plaisir qu'il n'oublierait jamais de toute sa vie. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent rapidement proches de l'extase alors que Severus prenait sauvagement Harry contre une cloison, le jeune homme s'abandonnait totalement dans leur étreinte. L'orgasme les ravagea, les laissant essoufflés et complètement désorientés.

\- C'était… je… sauvage. Et… puissant… fit Harry en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Ce n'était certainement pas Severus qui allait dire le contraire, il n'avait jamais eu d'amant aussi fougueux qu'Harry Potter et s'étonnait lui-même à trouver en ce jeune homme le partenaire qu'il avait toujours cherché.

\- Et nous n'avons pas fini…

Severus bougea son bassin, son érection était toujours profondément enfouie à l'intérieur du jeune homme, il avait joui mais pas débandé. Il recommença donc ses allées et venues dans le corps de son élève, celui-ci ne cessait de gémir, son canal était hypersensible. Les mouvements de Severus étaient lents et Harry gémissait tout autant que s'il le pilonnait, c'était une torture exquise.

\- Je t'ai dit que je te remplirais, je ne veux pas me faire mentir…

\- Oui… remplis-moi bien…

\- Un trou gourmand comme le tien ne peut être rempli correctement qu'avec ma queue…

Pour corroborer ses propos, Severus donna plusieurs coups de reins sauvages et rudes ne manquant pas de faire jouir à nouveau Harry. Severus ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éjacula une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur de son élève. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position avant que Severus ne fatigue, c'était qu'Harry Potter ne tenait plus vraiment sur ses jambes et se faisait lourd dans ses bras. Il ne le lâcha pas mais s'assit sur les toilettes fermées, le jeune homme sur les genoux. Ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient, mais n'avaient plus la force de renouvelé leurs ébats, ils avaient déjà tout donné après autant de jours sans pouvoir se toucher. Severus trouva cette étreinte presque romantique mais refusa de trop s'y attarder, cette période post-coïtale était l'une des meilleures qu'il ait vécu !

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, Harry et lui devaient se séparer, cela n'avait jamais été aussi difficile alors qu'il avait le jeune homme dans les bras. Une partie de lui ne voulait jamais le laisser partir, l'autre le traitait d'imbécile de s'attacher aussi facile à son élève, ce n'était que du sexe après tout ! Du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre.

\- On se retrouve demain soir ? Ici ?

\- D'accord, à demain !

Après un dernier baiser et quelques caresses, les deux hommes se mirent chacun d'un côté, il devait rentrer dans le rectangle fluo au sol pour pouvoir faire réapparaître la cloison les séparant et ainsi se rhabiller. Ce soir-là, quelque chose avait irrémédiablement changé pour les deux hommes, Severus le savait mais refusait encore de l'analyser…

HPSS HPSS

Severus faisait le tour de sa classe de septième année, un mélange des quatre maisons de Poudlard, les meilleurs ou tout du moins, sans les pires. Et depuis qu'il avait découvert l'identité du jeune homme avec qui il prenait du bon temps tous les soirs, le Maître des Potions était beaucoup moins septiques quant à la présence d'Harry Potter dans sa classe. Voir le jeune homme, pouvoir l'observer, c'était une chose que Severus n'avait jamais vraiment fait, pas pour les mêmes raisons en tout cas. Grâce au Polynectar, il avait vu la peau du jeune homme, il l'avait caressé, léché, touché, mais Severus savait avec qui il baisait tous les soirs, cela n'avait plus rien avoir avec ses soirées devant le miroir. Et même dans le noir, sans avoir la chance d'entendre sa vraie voix, c'était cent fois mieux.

En potion, Harry ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça, surtout depuis qu'il avait arrêté d'être sur son dos à la moindre occasion, mais chaque fois qu'il passait un peu trop près, il semblait défaillir et Severus adorait ça. Il adorait ça parce qu'il fantasmait sur le fait que son élève veuille de lui, c'était un jeu dangereux d'imaginer une telle chose, mais Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire. Et chaque fois que le jeune homme se penchait un peu trop pour prendre un élément un peu trop loin sur sa table, son cul se relevait et Severus n'avait qu'une envie, lui baisser son pantalon et le prendre durement. Bien sûr, après cela, il n'arrivait jamais à calmer l'érection dans son pantalon, car l'idée d'assouvir son envie primitive dans la soirée n'aidait nullement. Mais les heures passaient tout de même et Severus ne pensait qu'à ce moment divin qui allait venir…

\- Putain ! J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée…

Harry avait été violemment pressé contre le mur, une bouche vorace lui dévorant la bouche alors qu'une paire de mains lui caressait le corps. Il n'était qu'un adolescent écrasé par le plaisir que l'homme lui faisait ressentir, il jouit bien trop rapidement à son gout alors que l'homme le masturbait tout en ayant sa langue le plus loin possible dans son cul.

Normalement, aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour de pénétrer l'autre homme, tout comme pour le premier recevant la fellation, ils avaient fait un roulement pour ça aussi. Les plaisirs étaient complètement différents et incomparables, il aimait autant l'un que l'autre et si son partenaire voulait le prendre, il ne dirait certainement pas non. Surtout qu'avec ses jambes en coton, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir être un partenaire très actif !

\- C'est à ton tour aujourd'hui… Mais j'ai amené un jouet, si ça te dit de l'essayer…

Harry sentit quelque chose à son entrée, mais ce n'était pas le sexe de l'autre homme ni aucune partie de son corps, c'était plus dur et nettement plus fin.

\- Hum, un jouet ? Je suis partant !

\- Dis-moi si c'est trop.

C'était ce qu'Harry aimait chez l'autre homme, ils baisaient comme des fous mais il restait prévenant et à l'écoute même en pleine passion. Il sentit une dose de lubrifiant être appliqué sur son anus avec un doigt joueur entrant légèrement en lui, puis le jouet fut glissé lentement en lui. Le bout était peut-être fin mais il pouvait sentir le diamètre s'agrandir petit à petit avant de rapetisser considérablement et de sentir la fin du sextoy, c'était un grand rond pour arrêter la progression de l'objet dans son cul qui en aurait bien demandé plus. Il sentait bien l'objet et bien que ce ne fût pas aussi gros que le sexe de l'autre homme, il était comblé.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui. C'est étrange mais bon.

\- Assis-toi, le bout est une ventouse.

Severus aurait bien voulu voir le cul d'Harry se refermer sur le jouet mais il avait encore plus hâte de chevaucher le jeune homme, il sentait un besoin trivial de se faire baiser violemment après autant d'excitation. Avec Harry Potter, il redevenait un adolescent plein d'hormones, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il ne cessa de toucher le corps d'Harry, suivant ses mouvements dans le noir, regardant la faible lumière au sol éclairer leurs pieds nus. Il entendit Harry s'assoir et gémir, c'était sûrement dû au jouet s'enfonçant un peu plus loin en lui. Severus s'agenouilla et prit le jeune homme en bouche, s'assurant de le rendre dur pour pouvoir ensuite le chevaucher, bien sûr, il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne gémisse de plaisir.

\- J'espère que tu es prêt à me baiser, car je n'en peux plus… t'imaginer me baiser avec ça dans ton cul… c'est presque trop !

Le Maître des potions se releva et s'installa sur Harry, il se lança un sortilège de lubrification et s'empala sur le jeune homme.

\- Oui, c'est ça… gémis pour ma queue… Ton cul est tout aussi gourmand que le mien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le veux rapidement… sauvagement… n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ! Plus ! Plus ! gémit Severus en allant et venant sur le sexe le remplissant délicieusement bien.

Harry le maintint de ses mains pour qu'il ne bouge plus, puis il bougea pour aller à la rencontre de son amant, de plus en plus rapidement, au rythme de leurs gémissements.

\- Imagine… ce que ça me fait… j'ai l'impression de… de me faire baiser pendant que… oh putain ! Je te baise ! C'est… c'est ça que tu veux ? demanda-t-il en assenant plusieurs coups de reins violents.

Severus ne pouvait que gémir face aux paroles d'Harry, il le baisait tellement bien, ses paroles ajoutaient encore plus à son plaisir. Entendre Harry gémir d'une telle façon, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir le regarder !

\- T'es tellement bon ! s'écria Harry en attrapant les fesses de Severus de ses mains pour le resserrer autour de sa bite, faisant défaillir complètement Severus. Oui ma petite salope ! Jouis pour moi !

Cette dernière phrase suffit à faire basculer Severus dans un orgasme encore plus fulgurant qu'il s'y attendait. S'il avait pu s'entendre crier, il en aurait eu honte. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se parlaient ainsi, mais Harry ne l'avait jamais vraiment appelé ainsi, pourtant Severus se sentait vraiment l'être et il n'en avait aucune honte. Le sexe avec Harry Potter était bien trop bon pour avoir honte d'en vouloir plus, de plus, le jeune homme se conduisait de la même façon. Ils avaient franchi une nouvelle étape et Severus ne pouvait que se demander jusqu'où cela irait. Ainsi, dans le noir, il pouvait se laisser aller à être celui qu'il était vraiment, sans jugement, sans peur. Il n'avait qu'à profiter de baiser ou d'être baiser.

Severus eut un petit moment d'absence puisqu'il ne savait pas exactement quand Harry avait arrêté de lui marteler le cul, il était simplement assis sur lui avec toujours sa bite au fond de ses entrailles. Il pouvait entendre que le jeune homme était tout aussi essoufflé que lui et sous ses doigts, le corps chaud et en sueur d'Harry prouvait la sauvagerie de leur acte.

\- Je peux garder le jouet ? J'aimerais le porter toute la journée de demain… murmura sensuellement Harry.

\- Tu veux… le garder en toi toute la journée ?

\- Oh oui ! Je penserais à toi tout le temps… je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir arrêter de bander…

\- Oh putain… Tu es vraiment…

\- Une petite salope ! admit le jeune homme.

Harry donna quelques coups de hanche pour bouger à l'intérieur de son partenaire, activant les terminaisons sensibles qu'ils venaient de maltraiter.

\- Par Merlin… tu me combles tellement bien de ta bite…

Le sexe du jeune homme tressaillit légèrement, et il ne fallut pas bien longtemps avant qu'ils s'engagent dans un nouveau round, plus lent et doux, leurs muscles étant encore endoloris de leur précédente activité. Après cela, ils durent se séparer. L'un repartit repu avec un jouet encore au fond de lui pendant que l'autre sentait son cul délicieusement endolori…

HPSS HPSS

La journée était passée dans un brouillard assez flou pour les deux hommes, les deux étant chacun de leur côté excités au possible. Les robes de sorcier étaient une bénédiction dans leur position ! Le dernier cours de la journée était presque terminé et Severus n'était pas certain de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps. Il avait la classe des septièmes années, un mélange hétérogène des quatre maisons, les meilleurs élèves dont faisait partie Harry Potter, à sa grande surprise mais également à sa plus grande joie !

Cependant, le jeune homme s'agitait de plus en plus sur son siège, cherchant sa position. Severus imaginait le sextoy au fond de lui… La main d'Harry glissa sous la table et Severus la vit faire quelques mouvements suspects, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et il mordit sa lèvre.

Par Merlin ! Il n'est tout de même pas en train de se masturber dans ma classe ? pensa fiévreusement Severus.

Bien sûr que si ! Et il semblait que seul lui voyait ça, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire ! Tous les autres avaient la tête penchée sur leur livre ou au-dessus de leur chaudron.

\- Potter ! Vous resterez après la classe !

Harry regarda son professeur, remontant rapidement sa main sur la table tout en rougissant, sa meilleure amie se retourna vers lui mais il ne fit que hausser les épaules et se pencher au-dessus de son livre pour se faire oublier. Les vingt minutes restantes passèrent rapidement, Harry fit signe à ses amis de partir devant alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires lentement tout en attendant que la classe se vide. Personne n'avait envie de trainer pour partir, surtout pas quand c'était enfin le dernier cours de la journée et encore moins quand ce cours était celui de potion ! Le dernier élève partit, Severus ferma la porte d'un sortilège et apposa des sortilèges d'intimités.

\- Monsieur Potter, quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?

\- Non, Monsieur.

\- Pour une fois, s'étonna Severus.

\- Vous allez devoir me punir, Professeur…

La voix suave d'Harry Potter envoya des frissons dans le corps de Severus, comme s'il avait besoin de ça. Déjà qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir à la situation, en temps normal, il punirait l'élève de nombreuses heures de colle ainsi que d'un signalement à son chef de maison, mais la situation était tout autre et le garçon semblait le comprendre.

\- Vous avez une suggestion, Potter ?

\- Je pense avoir besoin d'une fessée, Professeur.

\- Vous plaisantez ?

\- Certainement pas… depuis le temps que je la veux…

Sans un mot de plus, Harry enleva sa robe de sorcier, Severus put ainsi voir l'érection proéminente se faisant voir à travers le jean serré du jeune homme.

\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous déshabiller ! grogna Severus qui s'empêchait de s'approcher.

\- Certes, mais on peut avancer notre rencontre de quelques heures… Vois comme je suis dur pour toi…

Le jeune homme se caressa par-dessus son pantalon, regardant Severus dans les yeux. Le Maître des potions s'était figé sur place, les paroles d'Harry résonnant en lui.

\- Tu… tu sais ?

\- Bien sûr ! dit-il en enleva sa ceinture. Depuis le début, j'ai la carte du Maraudeur après tout, et je suis un Gryffondor curieux !

Il sortit sa chemise de son pantalon et ouvrit sa braguette pour laisser son pantalon tomber à ses pieds.

\- Pourquoi avoir continué nos rencontres ?

\- Parce que c'était très plaisant… Parce que je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui semblait comprendre mes désirs et avoir les mêmes que les miens. Je ne suis plus un enfant, Severus… J'ai dû mener une guerre, j'ai vu des gens mourir, je suis moi-même mort et j'ai dû tuer. C'est égoïste mais maintenant, il est temps pour moi d'être heureux et de prendre du bon temps.

\- Et tu penses que je veux continuer ? Ou vas-tu me faire chanter ?

La sourire d'Harry alors qu'il baissait son boxer valait tous les mots, il savait que Severus en avait tout autant envie que lui !

\- Tu savais que c'était moi, au moins depuis les vacances d'hiver. Et tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du genre à faire du chantage. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, tu n'as qu'à le dire…

Se tenant devant Severus, à moitié dénudé, le sexe au garde-à-vous, Severus ne pouvait même pas se mentir, il avait horriblement envie du jeune homme.

\- Avant de tout mettre à plat, j'ai une fessée à t'administrer…

Le sexe d'Harry s'agita d'envie, le jeune homme s'avança pour se pencher sur le bureau de Severus, il n'avait plus que sa chemise et sa cravate, la vue de son cul nu était délicieuse. Harry écarta légèrement les cuisses et le sextoy se fit voir, bien enfoncé en lui, Severus ne résista pas une seconde de plus et lui assena une fessée qui résonna dans toute la classe. La seconde suivit rapidement ainsi que toutes les suivantes. L'intensité était variable, tout comme le temps séparant les coups, Severus veillait à ce que le jeune homme ne puisse prévoir quand la prochaine arriverait, mais il fit également attention à ce qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Les gémissements d'Harry étaient une preuve indéniable de son plaisir, sa queue fuyant au sol en était une seconde. Severus ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que ressentait Harry, chaque fessée faisant bouger légèrement le jouet en lui, lui procurant beaucoup de plaisir.

Severus était satisfait, les fesses de son amant étaient rouges, il n'avait jamais pensé aimer autant donner une fessée et il ne savait que faire de l'idée alléchante d'en recevoir une. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour de s'occuper d'Harry ! Il attrapa l'extrémité du sextoy et le fit tourner, puis le fit bouger légèrement hors de ce cul avant de l'enfoncer soudainement, il réitéra son action à plusieurs reprises sous les supplications d'Harry.

\- Plus ! Plus ! S'il te plaît !

\- Tu veux quoi ? demanda perfidement Severus, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il voulait.

\- Ta bite… en moi ! Oh putain ! J'ai attendu ça toute la journée ! C'est à ton tour aujourd'hui ! Putain baise-moi ! supplia Harry alors que le jouait entrait et sortait de plus en plus rapidement, lui procurant des sensations de plus en plus jouissives. Oh oui ! Là !

Severus avait sorti son sexe de son pantalon depuis quelques minutes déjà, il n'avait fait que se masturber mais il avait envie de plus, bien plus. Il sortit le jouet et s'enfonça de toute sa longueur dans les tréfonds de son élève, savourant son gémissement de surprise et de plaisir. Il commença immédiatement à le baiser, se plaisant à le voir ainsi, la peau douce glissant sous ses doigts, sa bite se faisant avaler par ce trou gourmand n'émettant plus aucune résistance.

\- C'est ça que tu voulais ? Une bite pour combler ce trou insatiable ?

\- Oui ! Oui ! Plus !

Il agrippa les hanches de son élève et s'enfonça plus violemment au fond de lui, la jouissance éclata soudainement mais il ne s'arrêta pas, il continua jusqu'à ce que le corps d'Harry convulse de plaisir et qu'il s'écroule sur le bureau, totalement vidé de son énergie.

\- On a beaucoup de choses à se dire, fit Severus après quelques minutes de silence à reprendre leur souffle.

\- Tu crois ? demanda Harry. Je t'ai vu sur la carte du Maraudeur lors de notre première soirée, puis j'ai su que tu avais vu ma chaussure alors que j'étais sous ma cape. Tu m'as surveillé encore plus qu'habituellement mais tu as continué à venir malgré tes doutes. Puis, le premier soir des vacances, j'ai vu ton nom se transformer pour devenir le mien. Le Polynectar ne fait pas ça normalement, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'une autre potion ou un dérivé ne peut pas le faire. J'imagine que d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu as réussi à te transformer en moi grâce à mon sperme, sûrement. Tu t'es transformé tous les soirs, et après, tu as continué à me rejoindre dans les toilettes tout en sachant que c'était moi. Je ne m'y attendais pas mais j'ai l'impression qu'on est compatible en matière de sexe et j'aimerais savoir si on peut continuer, avec la lumière allumée et nos vraies voix. Je ne veux pas quitter Poudlard en laissant tout ça derrière moi et faire semblant que ça n'a jamais existé. Si ça ne fonctionne pas… tant pis, mais au moins je n'aurai aucun regret.

Severus était impressionné et étonné, il n'avait jamais entendu Harry Potter parler autant, encore moins pour dire quelque chose d'aussi mature. Il se retira de son élève pour le laisser se relever et lui faire face.

\- Dans la potion de Polynectar, le sperme et le sang sont les seuls ingrédients permettant de prendre totalement l'identité de la personne voulue. L'ADN est complètement transformé, contrairement à un cheveu ou un morceau de peau qui ne ferait que rendre l'aspect physique identique. J'avais complètement oublié l'existence de cette carte mais je n'aurais absolument pas pensé que j'avais temporairement changé de nom, c'est assez intéressant en fait…

C'était tout ce que Severus pouvait dire, maintenant qu'il était réellement confronté à Harry, cela rendait tout bien trop réel. Il était entré dans les toilettes des garçons pour baiser, il ne s'attendait pas à vivre plus et n'était pas sûr d'être prêt, il n'avait jamais pensé que cela lui arriverait un jour, le jour était-il arrivé ?

\- Pour le reste… je dois y réfléchir, je n'avais pas pensé que tu voudrais un jour…

\- Je comprends, coupa Harry. Et je te laisserai le temps qu'il faudra. Si tu ne veux pas, je ferais avec mais sache que je ne te ferais jamais chanter.

\- Je sais.

Harry sourit à Severus avant de se rhabiller et de partir. Après son départ, Severus remarqua le jouet qu'ils avaient laissé sur le bureau, Harry ne l'avait pas repris et quelque chose de douloureux se construisit dans la poitrine de Severus…

HPSS HPSS

Harry attendait patiemment dans la cabine numéro six, avec un léger sortilège de lumière, il observait les pas de Severus se faire jusqu'aux toilettes des garçons. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, espérant que l'homme vienne réellement jusqu'à lui et veuille continuer. Après tous ces mois à baiser, il avait développé des sentiments pour l'homme, il ne voulait pas trop les analyser, pas alors que tout pouvait s'effondrer. Mais il était certain d'une chose, il ne voulait pas quitter Poudlard et tourner la page comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cela avait été important pour lui.

Le jeune homme rangea sa carte et éteignit la lumière, un sourire éclairant son visage, Severus était dans la cabine d'à côté. Quand la paroi disparut, il sut inconsciemment que c'était à lui de parler en premier, mais tout ce qu'il fit fut de se rapprocher de l'homme et de l'embrasser.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en parler ce soir si tu ne le veux pas, fit calmement le jeune homme de sa vraie voix.

Entendre la voix d'Harry Potter fit crépiter quelque chose dans le corps de Severus, du soulagement, comme si tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis la rentrée était finalement vrai. Il avait passé ses dernières heures à réfléchir et il savait au fond de lui qu'il s'était attaché au jeune homme et voulait savoir ce que ça pouvait donner. Ils avaient l'air tellement compatibles, Severus savait que souvent les gestes valaient mille mots et c'en était justement un très bon exemple.

\- Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, avoua Severus à voix basse. C'est nettement plus facile pour moi de parler dans le noir.

L'homme n'avait pas modifié sa voix et cela voulait dire beaucoup pour Harry. Il caressa le torse de l'homme, écoutant avec plaisir son souffle s'accélérer.

\- J'imagine que c'est comme dans toute rencontre, on doit apprendre à se connaître vraiment. Bien que nous, on ait commencé directement par le sexe et Merlin sait que c'est bon… On peut peut-être se rencontrer quelques fois dans la semaine pour apprendre à se connaître ? Crois-moi, j'ai beaucoup de choses à raconter…

\- Je n'en doute pas. Tu as toujours été impossible à faire taire !

\- Tu as pourtant trouvé un bon moyen, non ?

Harry se glissa le long du corps de Severus pour s'agenouiller devant l'homme.

\- Si c'est le seul moyen de te faire taire… je me sacrifierai, Harry…

HPSS HPSS

Les ASPIC arrivèrent à une vitesse ahurissante, surtout pour Severus et Harry. Les deux hommes avaient continué à baiser tous les soirs dans leur cabine commune, parfois Severus arrivait même à dire quelques mots sur lui ou sa vie alors qu'ils étaient en plein acte. C'était comme si le sexe pouvait atténuer la profondeur de ses propos, malgré le plaisir évident que prenait Harry, il enregistrait chaque mot prononcé par Severus.

Outre ces rencontres nocturnes, les deux hommes se voyaient deux à trois fois par semaine dans les appartements de Severus. Harry avait effectivement beaucoup de choses à dire, surtout beaucoup d'histoires à raconter, c'est qu'il avait vécu beaucoup d'aventure dans sa vie. Cela avait détendu Severus qui s'était vu plus d'une fois sourire ou rire face aux histoires complètement folles de son amant et peu à peu, il avait raconté ce qu'il avait pu vivre aussi. Harry ne le jugeait pas et ne le coupait jamais, il avait simplement des questions pertinentes et rebondissait souvent sur une autre histoire ou un autre exemple, ce qui rendait les confessions de Severus bien plus supportable.

Severus avait juste voulu faire une pause pour la semaine des ASPIC, voulant que le jeune homme révise intensivement, ce qu'il avait fait puisqu'il était privé de sexe. Mais cela ne l'avait nullement empêché de retrouver Severus une fois que le dernier examen des ASPIC était terminé, surtout que c'était celui de la pratique des potions. Harry avait foncé dans les appartements de son amant après avoir déposé ses affaires dans son dortoir et avoir pris une bonne douche. Il était exténué mais il avait aussi envie d'autre chose…

\- Putain ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! fit Harry en s'enfonçant dans le canal étroit de Severus. Si tu savais à quel point j'avais envie qu'on baise ! Même devant tous ces élèves !

\- Pervers ! s'amusa Severus en gémissant.

\- Comme si tu n'en avais pas envie… Tes regards en disaient long…

\- J'avoue… répondit Severus. Les examinateurs m'ont posé plein de questions sur toi, j'avais tellement envie de te baiser pour leur montrer à qui tu appartenais !

Harry accéléra, il imaginait Severus le prenant devant tout ce monde, il ne l'aurait même pas arrêté !

\- Ce week-end, je t'emmène au resto, tu pourras me baiser dans les toilettes. Peut-être qu'un journaliste prendra une photo !

Le Maître des potions imagina la scène, lui prenant Harry dans les toilettes, devant les lavabos, face aux miroirs et surtout, à la vue de tous.

\- Oui ! Je vais te baiser tellement fort que tout le restaurant t'entendra !

\- J'espère bien !

La suite ne fut qu'un martèlement puissant du cul de Severus, les deux hommes trouvaient incroyable d'avoir réussi à se trouver et ils feraient tout pour se garder. Et ils tinrent leurs promesses, que ce soit pour le restaurant ou pour ne jamais se quitter…

_**Fin**_


End file.
